Power Rangers Astro Blast
Power Rangers Astro Blast is a 2013 series created by 146Chris. It tells the story of Dan, Mason, Cole, Kayla, and Sam who are collage students in Millennium City who work part time at the ASRS (American Space Research and Study) that use the power of the space to transform and fight the Extractors, an alien army who has already taken over billions of planets. This happens in a universe where no other Power Rangers have existed. Plot One day when Dan, Mason, Cole, Kayla, and Sam find a huge rock on the moon they deside to bring it back to Earth with them and have it studyed by their co-workers at ASRS. They are able to break the rock and find five watch like morphers that use the power of space and transform them into the Power Rangers Astro Blast. This alerts the evil alien army, the Extractors who have already taken over billions of other planets to take over Earth. Now they must stop them at all costs. Characters Rangers Allies *Amanda *Dr. Iris *Jonathan Atkins *Dr. Iris (Alternate Universe) *Lelia Russo *Richard Daron Baxter Villains *Extractors **Kronos **Terra **Kilo **Miners **Mutants ***Hornstag ***Chamelneon ***Stinkfly ***Djinndart ***Divlego ***Kilobots ***Reflectron ***Deto-matrix *The Seekers of Heaven Arsenal Transformation Devices *Asteroid Morpher *Maximum Morpher Weapons *Core Shooter *Astro Sword *Titanium Blade *Extracting Scissors Zords :Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha * Gaia Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *Galactic Megazord ◆ *Unnamed Dinosaur Kilo Zord Alternate Zord Systems *''Alternate Combination'' - Galactic Gaia Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes #Deep in Space' '(December 8, 2013) #Rocket's Blue Streak (December 22, 2013) #Locked In (December 29, 2013) #Extracted (January 5, 2014) #Battle Royale (January 12, 2014) #Wish on a Star (January 19, 2014) #The Other Side (January 26, 2014) #Just Another Day (February 2, 2014) #Countdown (February 9, 2014) #The Extermination of Earth (February 16, 2014) #A Silver Lining (April 14, 2014) #Enter the Troops (April 20, 2014) #Repairs (April 27, 2014) #Not so Bad (May 4, 2014) #Erased (May 11, 2014) TBA #From Hell and Back #The Nightmare Returns #Universal Protectors #The Last Dinosaur Part 1 #The Last Dinosaur Part 2 Movies *Power Rangers Astro Blast: Episode Finale (2014) Writers *146Chris (Episodes 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 10, 11, 12, TBA 1, TBA 2, and TBA 3) *Thantosiet (Episodes 2, 3, 6, 8, 13, 14, and 15) *Dragonzeron (Episode 3) *Morphinicius (Episode 3) *Timothy Compton (Episode 9, TBA 4, and TBA 5) Theme Song Main Article: Power Rangers Astro Blast/Theme Song The theme song for Power Rangers Astro Blast was written by 146Chris and is only written in text and hasn't been preformed. Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers fanon made by 146Chris. *This series doesn't happen in the normal PR universe and no previous PR series have happened here. *This is the first team with both a female Yellow and Blue on the same team while Red, Black and Green Rangers are male. *The logo was created by JoeShiba. Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Astro Blast Category:Featured Series